


Killer Ruby

by Vilnious



Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26082316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vilnious/pseuds/Vilnious
Summary: Meh just because I can not, sure how far I will go OOC Ruby AU too basically no aura. Ruby is a killer and assassin course it helps that her semblance is practically teleporting, I mean you can keep your guard up forever right! Right?
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Ruby Rose when you look at her she just looks too cute to be a cold hard killer I mean if you ever saw it but then that is probably why she is so good at what she does that and well you know basically teleporting she just pops up outta no where and BAM you be dead.

Cinder and crew were just getting back from their last outing she was happy she is pretty sure that she killed the blonde nusance of a detective that has been hounding here for months. She was brought out of her musing by her cohort Mercury asking "Um hey boss wasn't that cop connected to that Red Hood Killer person?" 

"I re-call something like that why would it matter Yang and her team had stated she would catch her and put her in prison for her crimes as far as I'm concerned we did her a favor." The next thing to happen was too fast for them to realize. In the next moment Mercury & Emerald were stapled to walls by their heads with Emeralds weapons, Neo with her own umbrella in her stomache, hidden blade in her head and Roman with his cane and rose petals everywhere. 

Cinder sees every one is dead and tries to run herself but when she tries she feel pain in her stomache looks down to see she has 2 short sword handles on either side of her navel "Odd I didn't feel those." Then she hears laughter "You'd be surprised what you don't feel, when you don't see it and are distracted by other things at the same time but now that you see and notice them its starting to hurt pretty bad right?" Cinder could only think that the voice was right...ya it is hurting pretty bad.

"You should also recognize the would I gave you seeing as you did that to someone earlier...Just because she is trying to arrest me doesn't mean we hate each other she has a job and so do I." Cinder looks confused "Someone wanted you to kill me?" the person behind the voice steps out into the light and chuckles "Nah most everybody is scared of you you have alot of man power and resources I didn this cause you made this personal for me, most people unlike yourself realize that family is important sure you don't get along but that doesn't mean you wan them dead. But I digress....you tried to kill my sister."

"She has been pain in my ass so I got rid of the problem...wait tried?" She wanted to see the face of the one that was infront of her but alas could not becasue the lighting was just right to stop that from happening "Ya tried...I was watching so I took her to a hostpital." She chuckles a bit "Oh man you shoulda seen the nurses faces they were just taking a smoke break and BAM rose petals everywhere and an injured cop come out of no where almost gave em a heart attack it was great." she then pauses "Oh right I need to kill you quickly cause they are gonna be raiding soon..ugh I hate deadlines cuts out the fun." She then pulls out another knife and pushes into the middle of Cinder's neck and disappears as Cinder dies the last though becomes where is Mercury's other leg.


	2. Chapter 2

Yang's eyes slowly open to see a white roof over head, still groggy she tries to sit up but feels straps at her wrists and legs and then she feels the pain in her lower abdomen and she then remembers what happened, she is then confused muttering to herself "How did I end up not dead?" then a chuckling to her side she snaps to look over "I saved you silly, but how did she get the drop on you CQB master my ass." Yang groans "Ruby what are you doing here wouldn't being in a hospital be bad seeing as I'm an injured cop and what not?"

"Sure if anyone that knew you had any idea where you were miss Jane Doe, man people will do just bout anything if you put enough money in their face. We need to have a chat need to lay some truth on ya....you've been out a few days by the way." Yang gasps and then glares at Ruby "what do you mean a few days and you mean no one know whether or not I'm alive?" a sigh is heard "Weiss is gonna kill me." giggling is heard "Oh yeah wasn't it her birthday or something yesterday ya she would be a bit homicidal huh....Nah you're covered they found the area you were attacked and confirmed it was your blood so right now she is probably tearing the city a new one looking for you."

Yang looks at Ruby with suspicion "Oh don't give me that look. Besides I'm not gonna save you from her she scare the crap outta me when she is angry. Anyhoo we don't have long before certain calls are made and all hell breaks loose in here our last conversation was cut short, though it may not have been a bad thing I just hope you listen to what I have to tell you."

"Ruby you've been killing people a lot of people, what would Summer say?" "You know I think she'd say good job my little rose petal." Yang's eyes go red "Don't joke about that she was a good person" a short laugh is let loose "She taught me everything I know Ozpin, Tai and Qrow all knew the truth but won't tell you they fear what you will do especially if you were to learn that not only was Raven helping her but so was Kali Belladonna and Willow Schnee." "That can't be, Why should I believe you?" Ruby just looks and smiles at her "I told you last time I would never lie to you and I haven't. They were a team, Summer did most the killing mind you Raven did a bit with the bigger jobs, the others would mostly take care of information gathering silent-silent partners as it were. Besides Summer like me only really go after the really bad people."

"But the law is supposed to make things right make everything right." Ruby busts a gut laughing at Yang "You still tell the the best jokes. Tell that to Cinder." Yang flinches and looks away "Ya thought so how's that coming along by the way?" Yang glares at the window "You already know that answer. Then again since she attacked me and I live to tell the tale and can get her behind bars for a while which would be a good start." 

"And I want to get at Papa Schnee but that isn't gonna happen...at least for now. Oh hey! I've got a great Idea you, Weiss and Blake should be my team and we can all do what our parents were doing continue the legacy." Yang just looks at Ruby like she sprouted not only a second but a third head. "You are crazy if you think we would do that, I'm not even sure I believe your earlier statement." Ruby sighs "Say I get you proof that what I said what then?" "I still doubt I or they will agree but if you can get the proof of what you say I'll talk to the others and see what they know or want to do."

Weiss comes flying into the hospital room with Blake right behind her "What the hell did you do? Hi Ruby" "Uhhh" "Wait You're under-" she only got that far before choking on rose petals with Blake commenting "And she is gone. I wish to speak to her one of these times and set up a time for stuff...and things." 2 poofs was heard in rapid succesion and Blake holding a note book that says on the front 'Name the time and place' with a smiley face under it futher down it says flip me she so she does and the face wiggles it's eyebrows, Blake chuckles.

"That aside and we will talk about that later. Yang I want an explaination."


	3. Chapter 3

"You went after Cinder.....alone." Yang was thinking Weiss was taking this better that she thought she-"IDIOT!" Yang looks away and says "We have more important things to talk about Ruby told me...."  
\-----------------------------------------  
Ruby had two options go find the proof she would need or complete one of the jobs she had, then idea struck her she could do both at the same time kill some corrupt cops and that would get attention from the people she would need to talk to. She quickly looked through the names for the job and the targets "Oh this is gonna be good!".........

The old man shop keep is handing a bag full of money to Officer Winchester "payment" for keeping the local area clear from criminal activity which is apparently expensive a gust of wind blows by almost knocking them over, the bag fell to the ground Cardin quickly grabs it and heads back to the car where his cohorts where waiting.

The shop keep gets back to his door and sees that its open, which is confusing cause he knows it was closed, he cautiously heads inside and sees a familiar bag he checks inside and sees his money he double checks then points outside then back to the bag...his eyes go wide and he puts it all back and heads to bad he is not gonna be seen with lights on at night for a while.

Cardin is all chuckles reaching into the bag...wait that didn't feel like money "Stop the car we need to go back this isn't money." then the bag starts to ring he looks inside the bag and sees a cell phone "Oh what the hell is this what is that old man up to" he answers the phone to hear giggles "That old man has nothing to do with this Cardin." he grunts "How do you know my name and do you really think you can mess with me I'm a cop" more giggles "Not a very good one taking money that isn't yours besides you are a means to and end look in the glove compartment" he opens it to find a neat looking block complete with a girly bow and blinking lights.

"W-Whoa hey now lets not get ahead of our selves here all we took was a bit of money." "Oh I know exactly what you did and have done but some one paid for this...I mean I was gonna do this at some point anyways but hey a little extra money is always fun." the sing song voice then ended and the call did too they next thing to happen was the block in the glove compartment popped out confeti scaring all the occupants in the car and then they started looking around, they saw nothing and decided that it was time to go they started the car and BA-BOOOM 2 explosions ring out and the car is just parts.

In the police station Ozpin is sitting looking forward to drinking some nice hot coffee, not just any coffee the really good stuff, expensive and not for others kind of coffee, just as he raised it up to smell the phone rings he sighs and answers "Gylnda what is it?" "Cardin and his little group were killed I'm at the scene and there is a message and it reads 'They found them selves a peck of trouble' the explosives were well made and and a dual function but were not sure what both are."

"People peck pretty hard round here"


	4. Chapter 4

Ozpin had left the office sometime ago, he was enjoying the last bit of the day and looking forward to having tomorrow off provided nothing happened that needed him. He was skeptical at first cause Red had been silent since she had killed Cardin and his group of corrupt cops...maybe it was a slow week for her or she was laying low, didn't matter really meant he could have time to relax. Aaaaaand the phone rings.

"Hey Ozzy enjoying your coffee, big surprise you have coffee. You do know there are other drinks on the world Right? Red chirped into the phone "Ruby to what do I owe this rare event of you phoning me, you haven't done so since you worked for me." he asked with boredom and slight confusion in his voice. "Couple of things 1.You really need better security and cops at your office, I just walked right on in no one noticed me picking your office lock or anything, aren't these supposed to be the best cops around moot point really when i get to number 2 and that is I places explosives all around the precinct the same fun ones I used to kill Cardin so don't go making a fuss on this things go right and no one tries anything no one dies."

"Ruby...why are you in my office?" worry filled Ozpin's voice now "Oh I needed to copy and delete some files and, well you let your guard down and this was the best opportunity so I took it and you nev-ah found it, to think even a police chief will use an assassin not very cop like is it and oh wow there is more in here than I thought there would be this is great." Ruby starts laughing "Ruby are thinking to blackmail me?" Ruby's laughter stops "Really you think I'd do that, no this is for a little side project mostly, I need you where you are so other plans I have can be done like I want them to be, think of it as incentive to do things when I ask them of you and no they won't be illegal heck you probly be able to arrest some scumbags you know if they live. Bye. Oh and Ozzy don't use my real name again."

========================================

Yang was out and back to work quickly she was following up on a tip that only has an address so she was headed there with Wiess and Blake and Blake's new partner who the other 3 were wondering why he was so focused round this area there wasn't really any danger that they would be attacked here in fact crime in this area was rather low so it was odd the tip lead here as they got close to the door they feel the temperature drop quite a bit, like industrial A/C unit full blast as low as it can go kinda cold.

They knock on the door and waited with no answer for a while they looked a round the area to what they could find, nothing of note then they got back to the door and they hear a scream from inside the door. In spectacular fashion they bust down the door and search through the hallways and end up at the center room where they find Cinder and the rest where Ruby had left them Blake just says "Whoa"

Yang looks angry Wiess asks "Why are you angry though you wouldn't mind this seeing as she almost killed you?" Yang growls "I wanted her in jail sure she tried to kill me and since I survived I would've been able to so and now I can't, which also says to me after Ruby dropped me off at the hospital she came right here did this and came and saw me didn't even tell me!" 

"Of course I didn't tell you this was a great surprise I had for you....don't you like it?"


	6. Chapter 5

"Of course I didn't tell you this was a great surprise I had for you....don't you like it?"

Ruby smacks the back of Yang's head "You need to find the ones pulling her strings Yang damn one track mind with that. She came out of no where with man power and resources galore." Yang just sighs "We know this, the problem being is we have no proof can't go after some one without tangible proof, definitive proof." "That is another reason being a cop sucks ass too many rules and red tape and what other things that get in the way of making things better."

Wiess goes to pull her gun when Blake stops her "We have things to ask her remember? If you pull the gun she will leave." Wiess just sighs and settles for glaring at Ruby. What no one expected was Ruby eyeing the new guy and seeming like she was gonna kill him "Ruby you can't kill him he is my new partner you know since you left this is Adam." Ruby eyes don't leave him "Didn't realize cops could carry guns with Desert Eagle .50 on the side and knives." They all look at him next thing anyone know is Adam has his knives out and has them to Blake's back.

"You're fast Red but are fast enough to stop me planting these knives in her back?" Ruby sighs "Explains why you didn't go for the gun none of us would shrink at the sight of it but, maybe I am." Yang just stares and comments "Explains how they always seemed to know what we were doing." Adam chuckles it was easier than anyone thought it would be. Time to end this and say goodbye Blake." As he readies to push the knives in there was a flash of movement and suddenly and strangely his arms seemed to end at the elbow in shock he could only think 'They were there a second ago.'

Ruby Pushes Blake aside and gets ready to end him then she stops and drags him to a chair, goes to the corner and pull out a cauterizing kit of sorts and seals the ends of his arms as he screams the others were checking on Blake she was a little shaken but alright. "So it's obvious at some point your job was to kill them but seeing as Cinder was your handler and she was gone you already got a new one your new handler I guess doesn't think that they were good to keep around for an inside link to information pity."

Adam glares and growls "She deemed them dangerous we should find less dangerous ones to shadow." Ruby giggles too "'She' has already proven to be less capable than Cinder less dangerous than them means they won't find shit and make your job pointless these 'dangerous' ones are risk takers that is the reason they find things and have been deemed as such."

"Ruby...why are you talking to him shouldn't he be dead already." Yang asks "I need information and he has some. Der." Ruby replied looking at Yang like she was stupid. "I won't talk." Red just looks amused "I knew you'd say that. And your kind always say that then then do. It is inevitable" Yang groans "Ruby must you quote movies." "Must you make Puns." Blake and Wiess chuckle at that, it was like old times.


End file.
